


Your Hair

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: How Do I Love Thee? Let Me Count The Ways [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Hair, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: I love your hair.





	Your Hair

After all this time, Hide's hair had never changed. It was still as soft as it has been when they were younger, only now longer, neck-length, and faded from the golden honey shade of yellow into cinnamon brown. Kaneki could run his fingers through, and watch as the strands fell - not as awkward or stiff as they had been when he first dyed his hair - like waterfall. He was enraptured.

There were many things Kaneki adored about his best friend, and one of those things were his hair. The strands usually stand out in the crowd - _Hide_ stands out in the crowd - and every time Kaneki had saw that glimpse of yellow, his heart would do a flip, and he couldn't stop himself from blushing when Hide came in the view. He didn't know how he got so lucky to have Hide as a friend, but he was glad for it. The other boy was his savior, and he didn't even know.

"What are you thinking about?" Hide asked, peering up at his best friend - his _lover._ When Hide had fainted after their time in the coffee shop, Kaneki had panic. The lightening hadn't been very good, and when he saw a large, gapping wound on Hide's side, he had froze in shock, even when Hide had been smiling and asking if they could go home. He could've died. Hell, he _should've_ died. And yet, somehow, he didn't - and Kaneki took that as a sign to help him, before it was too late.

Now the two were _ways_ out of the CCG, having to disappear from the scene undetected, despite Kaneki's urge to rush back and help defend Anteiku, no matter how futile it'll be. Now, Hide's wound was covered and treated properly, and Kaneki had allowed himself to stay, hugging the human in a protective manner.

"You, and how you were damn lucky that I was able to save you from your death." Kaneki said, and Hide snickered.

"Snarky. It wasn't like I was willing to die, you know." It was a lie, they both knew it all too well, but for his sake, Kaneki pretended Hide wasn't _as_ suicidal as he claim to be. Instead, he curled around the boy even more, a hand stroking through his hair.

"I love your hair. It's still as soft as ever." Kaneki whispered. Hide blinked.

"Eh? You do? I haven't done anything special, except, you know, not a blond," Hide said, pointing at his head before looking at the half-ghoul.

"And it's getting longer. You letting it grow out?" Kaneki asked, playing with a string. Hide shift closer, ignoring the hiss of pain from his side, and held onto Kaneki as tight as Kaneki was holding him.

"Not...really? I just...kind of...forgot to cut it." He didn't say that the reason he didn't cut it, was because Kaneki was the one who would give him a hair cut in the first place. "I should, anyway. What do you think?"

"Doesn't really matter to me, I think you look good with any hair cut." Had Kaneki still been human, he would've been blushing and stuttering over his words. As it was, the only person that was embarrassed was Hide, and he hid his face into Kaneki's chest with a whine.

"And now you're being shameless. What happened to you?" Hide was joking of course, but the atmosphere had gotten tense after the question, with Kaneki tightening his hold.

"Lots of things."

A moment of silence fell between the two before Hide spoke.

"You know, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I love your hair too." At that, Kaneki looked at the human in his arms. "I mean it. Sure, it's not the black I'm use to, but for what's worth, you would really make a good white haired character. Especially with your eyes."

"My eyes?" Kaneki tilted his head.

"They're silver. Everyone knows people with silver eyes are important - even more so if your hair is white." Hide said, smiling as Kaneki shook his head. Reaching up, Hide began to run his fingers though the ghoul's hair, watching the strands fall back into place, over his eyes. "A true, gothic beauty."

"Hide..."

"I love you, Neki." Hide said, placing a kiss on Kaneki's lips. Kaneki blinked in surprise before smiling and kissing Hide back.

Kaneki was glad that some things don't change.  


End file.
